those shameful displays have to disappear
by foxiso
Summary: what if ToonTown wasn't containing only toons, but also half toons: hybrids born from toons and real humans, how Judge Doom, or the toon patrol, or the others should react about them? what should they do?, Judge Doom seems to have found a permanent solution
1. prologue

Toon Town December 1945

" dear recruits now that ToonTown is under my jurisdiction, it is time for me to pull up some rules, for toons to make them control some loony urges, and perhaps to make them appear better at the eyes of human kind" said a real human wearing a black cloak, with black clothes and hat, as his eyes looked straight to the horizon beyond the glasses he wore, an animated painted blue weasel coughed but not from the smoke of his cigarettes but from protestation

"yeah like being rejected in a zone by humans and being their slaves wasn't good enough, now we have more rules" he protested between two smokes "we're not humans, we're toons, for crying out loud, we're thoughts, feelings manifested and composed out of paint and thin air, we don't obey to rules, it's the rules that obeys us" he coughed, this commentary caught the human's attention, his eyes stood fixed on the blue wheezing weasel, he walked fast to him getting out a see through gun who only held one see through bullet that contained a green liquid, the charicatured creature shook of fear at the sight of the gun being pointed on his neck, he knew that the green liquid contained in that bullet could disolve him in a instant "ok, ok, ok, sorry for the ...disturbance" he apologied as he swallowed a cigarette in a gulp "please judge do precede" invited another brown one wearing a pink zoot suit coat "yes sergent I am to be proceding, and for the toons to respect the law, I have to appeal to them as their guide, I have to eradicate the mistakes and their owners" continued the human as he walked back and forth while the wheezing weasel, the pink clothed one and three others watched him "but my first move will be something to remember, I'm gonna get rid of those, filthy, bastard mixtures which parasitize Toontown,tomorrow, gentlemen, you will have to execute, the half toons" he ended as he stopped and looked straight at the horizon "those shameful displays have to disappear", a crazzy weasel wearing a straitjacket giggled as he jumped up and down on his sit " we gonna kill tunmans, tunmans, tunmans, heeheeheehee", "wise move boss we'll get rid of those errores de carne y pinturas" said another one wearing a green zoot suit styled trench coat and trousers hiked up to his chest "plus it's not that they gonna miss to anyone" said the wheezing blue one before coughing twice "most of them are born from rapes and couples mistakes or from prostitutions" said the human's sergent "rare is love in this world", a fat weasel wearing a striped blue shirt and a beanie, holding a bat raised his hand " but huh shouldn't we gave them to humans boss?" he asked "no Stupid, because humans don't care about them and so does the toons"


	2. Chapter 1: Frank the Tunman Rabbit

Frank's P.O.V

when you're born a half toon, know that your life will be an entire nightmare, no one will love you, no one will protect you, well for the others of my own strange kind's fate that is, I know, I'm one, I was born back in 1931, I'm the runt of Oswald the rabbit, no not the Disney version, this one faded away a long time ago, I was born from the Walter Lantz version of him, a short rabbit who got wild after a day of work and knocked down one of the real human workers, my supposely parents ignored me, but Walter Lantz didn't, that's where I got lucky unlike those of my own kind, Lantz adopted me and treated me like his own, well I just called him uncle, he was fine with that, then in 1939 and 1940 I met my other uncles Andy Panda and Woody Woodpecker they care for me, I saw Toon Town once and I met some other Tunmans like me, but to my dismay, they don't see me as one of them, for them I was a traitor, all because I was adopted, they had more hard times than me, they are as some real humans call them "neo ferrals", those half toons raised themselves on their own they've been abandonned there in the streets, and since then they hunt for food and shelter everyday, they're street wise and wild, while I'm well raised and humanly educated, I comprehend the fact that it's not easy for them they have to fend for themselves, while me a half toon black and white rabbitish teen boy has all the confort at a place I like to call a home.

But everything changed that famous 8th of December 1945, the day of our purge. I remember it, it all began with the Toon Patrol entering the studio, "ok fellas first one on the list since we're here is a certain Frank Rabbit" said the leader of the bunch "but chief el niño es adoptado" answered one with a green outfit "ah? but I received an analysious phone call that we've got nothing to worry about" said back the pink suited weasel "so what do we do boss?...*cough*...*cough*...we still look for him ?" asked the wheezing one "well we might since we're here" the leader answered, since I saw them coming from the window I sat near, I got up and tried to find Lantz but it's him who found me first and told me "Frank you have to leave apparently there's something going on about the weasels rounding up every half toons, and since they took their breakfast in L.A there starting to chase down here" but I tried to calm him down "but I'm adopted there shouldn't be any problems" but he cut me off "I'm affraid that won't be enough to stop them apparently your...mother called them since she heard about the toon patrol looking for hybrids" Lantz told me, oh that... see? what did I tell you? a real nightmare to be a half toon! "so what am I supposed to do? and where am I supposed to hide?" I asked him "for now I asked Woody to open you the back door once you join him , then I want you to try to know more about what's going on and warn the others of your kind, I know who the Toon Patrol is working for and ... I'm affraid he is up to no good" he said to me, now I'm worried bu II knew what I had to do so I rushed to go join Woody at the back door, once I was there he hugged me as tight as he could, he was worried too but then I made him realized that he had to let go so he stoped hugging me and opened the back door as soon as I was out I turned and asked him if he came with me but he said no he couldn't he had to prove that he wasn't helping me escaping and he had work to do, I understood of course "I must go to Toontown and warn the others" I sais "no start here some of them might be out here looking to steal something for breakfast, look in the dark corners of L.A and then look in Toontown" Woody adviced me "and please Frank be careful and warn us once you're safe ok?" he ordered "ok thanks again uncle Woody" I said as I rushed out of the studios, Woody Woodpecker didn't closed the door yet he watched me left wishing that nothing could happen to me.

now I wasn't here but the weasels were in the Big Boss's office while I escaped (well the Big Boss of all universal studios that is, I don't know his name since I never met him) "we would like to check out your animation appartment" said the Smart one of the bunch "why's that? one of our toons went loose?" asked the Universal Studios director "no, it would be more oncerning a half toon"continued the leader "Frank Rabbit? he usualy never bothers anyone, hold on I'll call Lantz here" said the director as he called the secretary to fetch Lantz, of course by pure courtesy the big boss asked the weasels for a drink to wait until Lantz to come, they refused and started to ask a lot of questions about me, when and where was I born, who were the ones to generate me, why to keep me around...,until Lantz came in "sir?" he asked the director "Lantz those...gentlemen are here for your...hybrid, huh Frank Rabbit, huh yeah and what he is been up to?" the big boss asked in return, Lantz looked at the weasels nervous and then looked at the studios direcctor "oh nothing, nothing at all he doesn't wonder off that often, neither in L.A or Toontown"answered Lantz "we're not here to chitchat about some potential mishebaviours, we here to bring him in Toontown with us"said the pink suited weasel as he took a puff from his cigar, Lantz grew more and more nervous "why?" asked Lantz "the Judge wants to see every half toons parasiting in both L.A and Toontown by this afternoon, and what the judge asks..." added the smart leader as he crushed the remains of the cigar in the ashtray "..must be down", Walter Lantz knew that the judge was up to something and protested "well I demand to see the judge in person he may have his hands on Toontown and its inhabitant but to my concern it is I that is responsible of Frank Rabbit, I signed the adoption papers and certificates, he is under my guard and under my protection and if the judge wants to see him then he must come personally to ask me" he said agressively to the Toon Patrol, the leader wease didn't move a muscle he just glared daggers at Lantz he then grunted and ordered his team mates to leave the place, they left the big boss office but once in the corridors they saw my ...supposedly father and asked him "hey ya the rabbit haven't you saw a certain...tunman around?" Oswald just looked at them like nothing really important was discussed and answered "you mean that wasted half inked meatball runt? oh he fled the studios while you were chating", the weasel leader grinned "since he's not in the studios anymore then is not in Lantz protection zone, come on fellas we're moving on"


End file.
